


Holiday Gatherings

by ProblemDuetest4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Funny, Humour, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemDuetest4life/pseuds/ProblemDuetest4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Holiday and everyone just has one question</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the eve of Christmas eve, a group of teenage wizards were piled on a mound of beanbags in the Potter’s basement with a crackling fire burning in the fireplace. Harry walked down the stairs to announce that supper would be ready soon, he reminisced about how he and Ron spent their first Christmases at school together at the hearth all day. Little did Mr. Potter know as he ascended the stairs was that they the crowd was a lot less friendly towards each other. Scorpius had been visiting for the past three days and was leaving the next morning, Teddy was staying with them over holiday, and the Granger-Weasleys were visiting for the night. 

“Um, never have ever…” Scorpius bit his lip thinking, “I don’t know, I’m bad at this game.”

“Done to many things?” Teddy said jokingly.

“No, I just can’t think of anything,” Scorpius replied, his blush going unnoticed it the dimly lit room.

“Fine I’ll go, never have I ever drank fire whiskey,” Lily said confidently. Teddy and Albus put down a finger each.

“Albus, that illegal!” said Rose shrilly.

“James told me it was Pomegranate juice!” he protested.

“Speaking of fire whiskey, playing the drinking version of this game would make it a lot less boring,” sad James, while he broke up a twig and threw pieces into the fire one by one.

“No!”

“Don’t be so uptight Rose, he’s kidding,” Albus snorted leaning backwards.

“You know what, Hugo let’s go upstairs.”

“No, they’ll make us set the table or clean up”

“You’re so lazy.” But Rose sat back down in a huff, smoothing the side of her red bean bag.

“Okay, I’ve got one,” announced Hugo, “I’ve never kissed someone of the same gender as me!” He inspected everyone expressions smugly.

“Oh, geez Hugo, it doesn’t matter.” said Teddy

“Yeah, I don’t care, but I want to know who the gay cousin is.”

“Well it’s not me” said Lily 

“Or me” said Hugo

“Not me”

“Nah, only chicks for me”

“Nope, not that I haven’t thought about it.” Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, after the whole time turner situation they certainly were more than friends. They had only really snogged a few times, and haven’t ever called each other boyfriends or a couple.

“Not me either” Albus said quickly.

“I’m not a part of this family, but no.” Scorpius lied.

“Duh, you liked me breadhead.” Sniffed Rose, inspecting her fingernails. Hugo snickered. Don’t remind me Scorpius thought. His crush on Rose had long been forgotten, a slightly awkward subject.

“Well, it’s one of us, just spill. We don't care.” James scanned the group, eye squinting under his glasses.

“Let it go James” said Lily sharply, elbowing her brother.

“Oooh, maybe it’s you Lily,” Hugo teased.

“No it’s not!” She protested. Albus winked at Scorpius.

“Maybe it’s you James, you’re the one who keep persisting the subject.”

“Shut up Al, I’ll bet you and Scorpius are more like friends with benefits.” James shot back. Teddy burst out laughing, Lily toppled over giggling. Albus was fuming, fists clenched.

“Friends with benefits huh? I bet you and the rest of the Quidditch team know all about that!” Scorpius blurted out without thinking. James turned as red as Lily’s hair. Albus doubled over and Teddy was roaring his laughter, collapsed on his beanbag. His regularly blue hair turned candyfloss pink. Rose was slightly put off by the statement, but James reaction had her laughing as well.

 

Molly Weasley put the large cauldron of steaming soup in the center of the table. “Ginny dear, would you set the table?” she called to her daughter.

“Of course mom, please sit down with dad. You were supposed to have dinner with us, not prepare the whole thing.” Ginny shooed her mother to the living room.

“Oh, well, I just hardly have to cook big meals anymore. It's no trouble.” 

As Harry filled the goblets he chatted with his old school friends. “The kids seemed to be getting along for once.” he commented, freezing small chunks of ice with his wand.

“Maybe it has to do with Scorpius being here? Albus feels like he had someone on his side?” said Hermione. Harry frowned.

“He shouldn’t feel like his own family is against him.”

“I don’t think he does mate, but he doesn’t get into half as many arguments with him here.” said Ron.

“It’s a good holiday this year.” Ginny said, “It’s scheduled to snow on Christmas day, it’ll be lovely.”

“I’m going to get the kids, dinners ready,” said Hermione approaching the basement door. Suddenly a roar of laughter erupted from the basement and she jolted with surprise. She looked back at the other parents with confusion. She descended the stairs slowly.

Hermione opened entered the room.“Dinner’s ready.” she called before going back upstairs. The young wizards got up slowly and walked upstairs still giggling. James severely pissed at not being able to think of a come back, followed behind. 

“What was that explosions about?” asked Ron, “You would have thought you guys se of fireworks.”

“James got roasted by Scorp,” laughed Hugo. Scorp? When was he“Scorp?” thought Harry. It surprised him how much the Malfoy boy fit it with the family. James grumbled and sat down far away from his brother and his companion. The meal went smoothly, no bringing up of the “gay cousin matter” and the stew was delicious. Conversation flowed like a warm breeze, a glow of happiness reflecting across everyone's face as snowing floated gently down. 

Soon enough all the plates were washed and dried, pudding eaten and crackers were being traded in the basement.

“Gimme the gold one, come on Hugo,” Lily said

“Nah, I don’t want the blue.”

“Fine, watch me get the best gifts.” Rose had passed out all the crackers on Ginny’s orders.

“Let’s all open them at the same time” said Albus, “Ready? Three...Two...One!”

Small bursts of multicolored confetti dusted all of them. Scorpius’s teal cracker ended up holding a whistle that made every bird sound imaginable, a newsboy cap and a package of nosebleed nougat. They had got the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes version. “This is great!” he exclaimed, “we never do crackers at my Dad’s.” Albus looked at him over a pair of silver sunglasses.

“You can bring some back if you want, we’ve got loads” he offered.

“Thanks! That’d be great.” Scorpius grinned. James traded with Lily, a necklace for a pair of furry earmuffs before plucking up his last prize a love potion. He flung it aside. Scorpius knew he shouldn’t say anything, but it was his last night at the Potters anyways.

“Won’t need that when you have the good ol’ Quidditch team” he commented nonchalantly, sweeping his yellow confetti into a pile. Everyone, minus James, fell into a fit of hysterics. 

Later that night Scorpius sat with Albus on his bed, both clad in cozy pajamas, an early Christmas gift from Mrs. Weasley. Scorpius felt honored to be included, Molly seemed to have a soft spot for him while no one else did.

“You really put James in his place tonight, it was so funny.” said Albus. He pulled Scorpius until his head was in Albus’s lap. He played with Scorpius’s hair, who hummed softly.

“I just thought it was funny they couldn’t find out who the gay cousin was.” Scorpius giggled softly. Albus smiled, brushed his blond hair of his forehead and leaning down to kiss him.


	2. It's Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James seeks revenge, but not everything it supposed to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit cracky I feel. I desperately wanted to continue, but felt like I didn't have much plot to work with, dumb me. I hope you enjoy and it makes you smile. Lots of vulgar language sorry.

Scorpius awoke to the long creak of Albus’s door opening. Luckily he was already facing that direction and slightly opened an eye to find out who the intruder was. James stuck his head in, auburn hair a muss, he did a once over of the room before tiptoeing in. A bowl of some jelly substance was in his arms and he already had a smug look plastered on his face. He approached Albus first, sure he was mostly doing this to get revenge of Scorpius, but he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to prank his little brother. Scorpius lay rooted to the spot, unsure if he should jump up and dump the bowl on James or simply say “I caught you!”

Before he had a chance to decide James leaned over the sleeping form of his best friends, the bowl positioned to pour. Suddenly Albus launched himself from the bed with the force of a small missile.

“JAMES SUCKS COCK!” he bellowed, bashing his brother over the head with a pillow. It burst and a flurry of feathers rained down on them. The goo still slopped onto Albus’s lap, but it mostly hit the floor with a splat. “Ugh, what is this stuff?” he exclaimed. Scorpius sat up from his cot, clutching his stomach. James growled, all plans foiled, and slunk out. 

 

Rose stood out in the hallway with her mouth open in surprise and clad in night robes. It was quite a sight to see the two Potter brothers coated in green gel and bits of fluff. 

“Hey Rose! Did you grab the toothpaste, I think I... “ Lily stopped mid sentence, taking in the scene. She turned to Scorpius, “Holiday is so much more interesting with you.”

“Thanks?” he replied, not positive is more interesting was a good thing or not. Albus shrugged, a few feathers falling off his shoulders. The girls carried on down the hall, voices fading away as they entered the bathroom. Scorpius started helping Albus brush off the remains of the prank, he combed his fingers through Albus’s hair. 

“It’s fine, I’ll get it after breakfast” he said grabbing Scorpius’s hands, stopping him. He lingered holding onto them before checking behind his back, no one in sight, he darted in and kissed Scorpius quickly before announcing, “We should head down or else Teddy will have eaten all the biscuits.” The blond boy reddened, but followed him towards the smell of sausage and potatoes.

It was a breakfast that would have made the house elves at Hogwarts proud. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had managed to whip up two platters, one of sausage and the other of hashbrowns, three plates of biscuits, a tureen of gravy and a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice. It was someone of the best food in the world, Scorpius thought digging in. He was unaware of James glowering at him from the other side of the table, but Ginny wasn’t. 

She no longer had anything against the boy, but she did worry about how he would get along with the other members of the family. Rose tolerated him, Lily and Teddy had a liking for him, but James despised him. She was sure it had to do with the bouts of laughter last night, that when he started acting the most disgruntled. He’s leaving at noon, it’s eight, it’ll be fine until then she kidded herself. If there was one thing James inherited from her, it was her fiery personality.

“Al, James and Hugo. Your on cleanup duty for breakfast.” Harry called, putting his dish on the counter.

“I can help!”

“Scorp, you don’t have to. We got it.” Albus persisted.

“No, it’s okay. I want to!” he said eagerly. Albus could only roll his eyes. James grumbled as he filled the sink with water, Hugo put in at least half the container of soap.

“Are you guys excited to head back to school?” exclaimed Hugo, breaking the silent tension.

“Um, sure.” said Scorpius. He liked classes and after the whole time turner / saving the world business his classmates had become a tad bit nicer.

“If I only had Quidditch team to look forward to…” Albus mused. Scorpius questioned his friends sanity. James slammed his fist on the counter, but the soap slip his fist and made his plunge his arm into dish water. He retrieved his arm and shook off the water.

“You. Know. I’m. Dating. Fiona.” he growled. Hugo sat on the counter, seeing how many bubbles he could balance of James’ head before he noticed. Stop know and he might not get pummeled Scorpius thought, desperately trying to catch Albus’s eye, notifying him to lay off.

James wasn’t much taller than Scorpius, but he was much more burly. Even with a small mountain of bubbles on his head he was intimidating.

“You’re just passing the quaffle with Chelsie huh? Letting Nelson score some goals, getting battered by the bludgers,” Albus continued. After many years of teasing by James, Scorpius had opened up a way for him to retaliate. 

23 bubbles counted Hugo.

“Al…” Scorpius started, leaving all dishes forgotten, “I want to live until tomorrow.” He was thoroughly ignored.

“I got to admit Al, I was surprised to find you and Malfoy in separate beds this morning. Boning your best fri-”

“Don’t you bring Scorpius into this,” Albus hissed. All fun and games out the window. Scorpius decided the best decision was to continue cleaning up like nothing was going on. The potter’s voices kept getting louder, he was surprised no one had came into to see what was going on.

“He started it last night when he said-”

37 bubbles

“He was right though, wasn’t-”

“That doesn’t even make SENSE!”

“What, tell me. Go on!” Until this point the argument had meant the smallest bit of sense, know Scorpius (and Hugo) observed Albus and James spewing insults at each other, like a duel without wands.

“Well don’t you have a wand up your-”

“Bet thats what you-”

49 bubbles

“I’LL GUESS THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE YOU HAVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS”

“I GUESS THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS EATING DICK!” 

Scorpius was putting leftover food in the fridge, but the battle had moved in front of it. Scorpius sighed and shoved the platter of uneaten sausages into James.

“Do you want to eat these or-” He stopped talking when he saw the enraged look on James’ face triple. Hugo chortled from his perch, hands full of bubbles. Albus snorted.

“Do you want go nerd?” James hissed.

“No one will be going anywhere” said Ginny from the staircase. She rubbed her forehead tiredly . “I don’t know, I don’t WANT to know what just happened. James and Hugo finish it up, Scorpius, Albus, go do something.”

 

Dear Scorpius, Christmas Day

I miss you so much, even though it’s only a week until school. James has reverted back into his   
old self and it sucks. Lily is going around singing old carols while wearing reindeer antlers. Mom says whatever you did the few days you were here really took James down a few notches. She says it’s good for him and wants you to visit again some time. Dad is still Dad, but he’s trying. I can’t wait to see you again, I wish I could have kissed you goodbye.

 

-Love Albus

Dear Albus, New Years

The crackers definitely made Christmas more cheery. Dad got a gag gift in his, it’s called “The scarf of Sexual Preference.” I think it’s hilarious. I feel like James will murder me anytime he gets the chance, but I would visit you anyways because it’s worth it. I’m waiting on that kiss.

 

\- Love Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please comment if you want to me to add on and make more chapters


End file.
